Amor Mundialero
by Leana Bodt
Summary: No hay como la fiebre mundialera, donde la euforia de un gol nos hace celebrar con impulsos muy gays / Pareja: Argentina x Chile.-
1. Euforia

**Notas del fanfic:**

Hola a todos! :DD

Esta vez vengo con un fic que se estaba llenando de polvo cibernético en mi notebook xD Cuando de desarrolló el mundial, la fiebre se me contagió, vi a mis amigos celebrar esos goles y ponerse tan gays que terminé amandolos aún más Y nació mi idea... porque también conocí la pareja de Martín y Manuel, las versiones latinas de Hetalia.

Aclaro que este fic sería como un AU (?) de estos personajes, porque solo los he tomado y los he puesto en el contexto del mundial xd y como se vivió aquí en Chilito.

Está beteado por mi queridísima amiga Tsuyume~ que me ha ayudado con el diálogo Argentino. Nena! Gracias! Mis intentos por sonar trasandina daban asco xD

Otra cosa... el lemon es muy leve

Es lo primero que escribo de ellos, ojalás les guste *-*

**Pareja: Argentina x Chile.-**

**Advertencia: lemon muy leve.**

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Palabrotas chilenas... muchas xD

Un Manu muy contento

*Saludos a Keisyy, guapa, tú me mostraste a este par! Gracias *-*

* * *

**Euforia**

Termina de ponerle kétchup a su hamburguesa, el partido comienza y Manuel tiene los ojos pegados al televisor cuando los jugadores comienzan a moverse en la cancha. Es el primer partido del Mundial Brasil 2014 y el chileno está muy nervioso.

El partido es contra Australia. Le pasa la botella de bebida a su hermana menor mientras comen sin siquiera mirar el pan.

Manuel está en su casa disfrutando del encuentro, ese día salió temprano de su instituto y su madre le había dicho que debían ver aquel partido en familia, comiendo unas ricas hamburguesas.

— ¡Gol _conchetumadre_! —Grita el castaño levantándose de la mesa.

Abraza a su papá que está de cabecera de mesa, para luego abrazar a su primo. La felicidad recorre su cuerpo cuando son apenas 12 minutos de iniciado del partido.

— ¡Ése es nuestro Alexis Sánchez, Mierda! —Exclama el padre volviendo a sentarse.

— Parece que _empezaron _con el pie derecho.

— Sí, mamá —contesta su hermana Rocío dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa—. Chile pateará el culo en este mundial.

Manuel ríe ante el tono orgulloso que emplea la castaña. Él también se siente eufórico, el fútbol le apasiona y ver jugar a su país despierta una emoción bastante especial el él.

— ¡Goooooool! — El coro de la familia se vuelve a elevar con el segundo punto en menos de 2 minutos.

La emoción tensa el aire y Manuel toma a su hermana en brazos para elevarla por los aires.

.

.

.

.

El timbre suena y Martín se dirige hacia la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa burlesca. Seguramente se le quedaron las llaves a su compañero.

— Sí que _sos gil_, Manu…

De pronto el castaño entra tomándolo del rostro y besándolo con fuerza. Martín tiene sus verdes ojos tan abiertos que le duelen, cuando el asombro por aquel acto se apodera de él. Manuel se aleja con una sonrisa ladina que hace a Martín fruncir el ceño.

— Umn —dice lamiéndose los labios—, _tenés_ un sabor amargo.

— Sip. Es que me tomé unas _chelas*_ con mi primo en la casa —contesta Manuel encogiéndose de hombros para cerrar la puerta.

— Felicidades por el triunfo, _chilenito._

Pero Manuel apenas lo oye y se le arroja encima haciéndolos caer sobre el sillón del living. El rubio siente esa boca volver a apoderarse de la suya con pasión, deslizando su caliente lengua entre sus labios. Responde al beso algo torpe, ya que el hecho de que Manuel tome la iniciativa es muy raro, incluso, nunca antes lo ha hecho.

— _Dale_, ¿y a _vos_ que te pasa?

— Ganamos —responde Manuel como si eso explicara todo—. Así que merezco un premio, _weón_.

Martín suelta un jadeo cuando esa palma acaricia sobre su pantalón el bulto que pronto comienza a formarse. El castaño desliza su boca por el cuello del argentino, para lamer de vez en cuando.

Todo está demasiado confuso. Manuel siempre es el que está reacio a intimar con Martín, así que esta faceta lo toma totalmente desprevenido. Observa al chileno sentarse sobre sus caderas y comenzar un sensual vaivén, que lo pone a mil. Se siente tan excitado por el actuar de su novio, que pronto sus manos comienzan a picar por tomar el control.

Toma las caderas de Manuel y lo gira para invertir posiciones, lo que se le dificulta un poco debido a la estrechez del sillón.

Esos ojos cafés se posan en los de Martín, que con una sonrisa se desliza sobre el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su pantalón, donde desengancha en cinturón y desliza el cierre.

— ¡_Espérate, Tincho_! —Exclama Manuel mientras el rubio toma su miembro.

— _Che_, _si herví la pava te va' a tener que tomar el mate*_ —dice Martín lamiéndose los labios con lascivia—. Así que ahora Manu, te voy a dar tu premio.

Con eso, el miembro del chileno se pierde entre los trasandinos labios. Martín comienza con la felación succionando con fuerza, las mejillas del chileno pronto adquieren un color rojizo ante el calor y las muchas cervezas que se ha bebido.

Manuel se aferra a los cojines del sillón, alzando el rostro cuando esa lengua comienza a jugar con la punta de su pene.

— ¡Mierda, Martín!

El argentino sonríe masajeando aquella erección. Está muy complacido por los gemidos de su amante, que solo se deja llevar por las sensaciones que su húmeda boca le proporciona. Con un vaivén experto y rápido lo hace estremecer mientras desliza la mano sobre el plano vientre del chileno para acariciar sus pezones.

Manuel siente sus piernas temblar y acaba en la boca de Martín con un escandaloso alarido que hace que la garganta le duela. Logra enfocar con la respiración agitada, intentando calmar su nublada mente.

El rubio gatea sobre él y le da un beso en los labios.

— ¡No _haga'i_ esa _weá_! —Exclama Manuel frunciendo el ceño—. Me la _estaba'i _chupando, _weón_.

— Que bipolar que sos, _chilenito_ —dice Martín con una sonrisa juguetona, para luego acariciar los castaños cabellos de su amante—. Te vas a tener que acostumbrar, _mirá_ que todavía quedan 3 partidos, y planeo felicitarte por todos ellos, eh.

La mirada de Manuel se posa en él, para luego rodar los ojos. Se remueve bruscamente, tirando a Martín del sillón. El rubio se toca la cabeza ante el duro golpe, soltando un mohín mientras el otro chico se abrocha el pantalón y se levanta rumbo a la cocina para beber algo que calme su sed.

Manuel no sabe si es por la euforia de ganar un partido o las cervezas de más que se ha tomado, pero al parecer ese argentino se aprovechará de él en lo que queda del mundial.

Y aunque no lo admita en voz alta, no le molesta la idea.

* * *

**Glosario Chileno:**

_Chelas:_ forma popular de referirse a la cerveza.

Fleto: afeminado, que es muy gay.

**Glosario Argentino:**

Tincho:forma de decirle a los de nombre "Martín" en Argentina.

Si herví la pava te va' a tener que tomar el mate: sería algo así como decir: "si me excitás vas a tener que seguir hasta el final.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Aw, qué les puedo decir? Los Chilenos con el fútbol y alcohol se ponen muy homosensuales~ Por eso amo los _carretes_ (fiestas) con mis amigos xD

Ojalás haya quedado bien xd Y bueno, debo confesar que fue muy divertido escribir tal cual hablamos, me di cuenta de los modismos y de lo mal que lo hacemos... y me encanta! Ahora, aprendí muchos modismos argentinos que se me quedaron pegados ¬w¬

Ojalas me dejen algun review con su opinion que es tan importante

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	2. Apuestas

Aw! Me alegra que les haya gustado *w*

No me fue tan mal para ser el primero que hago de ellos xd

No las hago esperar más... a leer!

* * *

**Apuestas**

Caminando por la calle a un costado de _Plaza Italia_*, el castaño se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, maldiciendo el clima que no quiere decidirse. Por la mañana hace tanto calor que podría salir con short y en la noche comienza a hacer tanto frío que juraría que la nariz se le va a caer.

De pronto su celular comienza a sonar con un tema de _Lucybell*_.

_"Puedes flotar_

_Y no dejarme caer…_

_Debes cavar_

_Un túnel con tus pies…"_

No encuentra su celular, claro, está en el bolsillo de su polerón, bajo la chaqueta que se ha puesto al salir de la Universidad.

_"La presa sabe a miel"_

El aparato ilumina su rostro y mientras se detiene en la parada del autobus_,_ el castaño frunce el ceño soltando un improperio_. ¡¿Desde cuándo su celular tiene una foto de ese weón cuando llama?!_

— ¡Hasta que contestas,_ che_! —Se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué _weá quer'í_ Martín?

— Ganamos, _boludo_ —dice el rubio con una sonrisa que Manuel no puede ver, pero se imagina es de esos comerciales de pasta dental, perfecta, blanca y avasalladora—. Ahora te voy a cobrar la apuesta.

Manuel siente que el alma se le va a los pies. No creía que el argentino se acoraría de algo así, además ¿no conoce el tono sarcástico? Al parecer no.

— ¿_Adónde la viste_? Yo no aposté nada.

— Dale, sí que lo hiciste —la voz de Martín suena a un claro mohín—. Ganamos contra Bosnia y ahora quiero lo que me prometiste.

— No voy a hacer esa _weá_, ya te dije.

— Dale... Que mal perdedor que sos, _Chilenito_.

*_Tu… tu… tu…*_

Sus ojos verdes se posan en la pantalla del celular, viendo el "llamada finalizada". Martín le ha colgado. Frunce el ceño llevándose la mano al cabello, el cual peina viendo la micro que debe tomar llegando a su paradero.

Martín ya se ha aprendido los números de esas cosas hace mucho, puesto que no quiere perderse en un país al cuál conoce hace solo unos meses. Así que haciendo validar su tarjeta _bip*_, pasa a través del pasillo para sentarse al fondo, cerca de la ventana.

En unos minutos está en el paradero que le corresponde, se baja de la micro y camina unas cuadras hacia el edificio donde vive.

El ascensor se detiene en el piso 8 y Martín saca las llaves para entrar al departamento que comparte con Manuel, un chileno que conoció en la universidad a la que asisten. Seguramente el chico está encerrado en su cuarto, con un genio de los mil demonios, así que con un suspiro cansado abre la puerta.

Se quita la chaqueta sintiendo lo templado que está el ambiente dentro, camina hacia su cuarto y cuando abre la puerta ve la luz encendida, a un costado de la cama Manuel está de pie, tan rojo como un bombillo.

— Si _dic'í_ algo _weón_, te saco la _conchetumadre_ —es lo primero que sale de esos temblorosos labios.

— _Che, pibe _—exclama Martín con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se cruza de brazos mirando al chico de pies a cabeza—. Solo te voy a grabar un rato, _gil_ —sonríe aún mas ampliamente—, para subirte a alguna página porno, nada más.

— No me _weí_, _argentino fleto_.

— Jaja. El que se ve fleto acá _sos vos_, _chilenito_.

Manuel aprieta la mandíbula fulminándolo con los ojos, pero no sabe que más decir, cuando la mirada verdosa del rubio se enciende mientras camina hacia él. Lo toma por la cintura y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo.

Los labios de Martín se apoderan de esa arisca boca, en un beso bastante lento pero ardiente. Jala y chupa, Manuel no deja de mirarlo mientras sus labios son succionados con fervor, haciéndolo estremecer. Los dedos pulgares del rubio se meten bajo la pretina del bóxer de Manuel y tira un poco para deslizar sus manos dentro y aferrar sus nalgas. Sus erecciones chocan y Martín se deleita con los suspiros del chileno.

— Dos a uno.

El castaño lo mira unos momentos y comprende a qué se refiere el otro.

— Ganaste de _pura cuea*_ —dice Manuel soltando una risa bastante burlesca—. Esos _weones_ hicieron un autogol, sino, _te vuelan la raja*_.

Martín compone una mueca al recordar el partido. Messi, la figura de su equipo no se lució en ningún momento y el equipo en general pareció estar en sus peores días. Además Chile y Argentina se toman muy enserio los asuntos del fútbol, por eso Martín siente que su ego está bastante herido.

Arroja a Manuel sobre la cama, que se apoya sobre sus codos con su chocolatosa mirada puesta en el argentino. Tan atrevida y altiva que Martín se derrite por tocar esa piel trigueña. Quitándose la camisa, mira al castaño mientras se lame los labios.

— Pero ahora —dice con voz ronca, provocando que el otro se estremezca—, el que le _volará la raja_ a Chile, será Argentina.

Traga con fuerza, Manuel sabe a lo que se refiere y no puede evitar que una sonrisa desafiante se forme sobre su boca, cuando el rubio se acomoda sobre él.

— Te dejaré hacer un gol aquí, weón. Pero en la cancha no vamos a tener piedad.

Manuel está un poco más juguetón que otras veces y el rubio no lo culpa, el triunfo que tuvo contra Australia fue avasallador. Pero Martín ya no quiere pensar en fútbol, ahora quiere practicar su deporte favorito con Manu.

Pero se resiste a la idea de quitar ese sensual bóxer con el diseño de la bandera argentina, que se le amolda a la perfección al cuerpo.

Sí, el _chilenito _no es tan mal perdedor y ha cumplido con la apuesta: usar esa prenda si es que argentina ganaba el partido.

* * *

**Glosario Chileno:**

Plaza Italia: es un punto de referencia, bastante importante en Chile.

Lucybell: Grupo musical Chileno.

Micro: bus, medio de transporte público.

Pura cuea: es una forma de decir "fue solo suerte".

Volar la raja: es una forma vulgar de decir "patear traseros".

* * *

Aw! Realmente amo a ese grupo Y que decir de la cancion! Se llama "Destinos Cruzados"~

Queridas, les cuento que son 5 fics cortitos que tengo, asi que toda la semana los actualizaré C: (Antes de desaparecer del mapa y resagarme al fic de Shingeki, que es bastante largo xd)

Ahora, los chilenos tienen mala memoria, pero Martín se encargará de recordarle a Manu que las apuestas se pagan ¬w¬

Espero sus sensualones reviews xd

Nos leemos en el próximo capi~

Saludos y besos re pegosos


	3. Clasificados

**Notas del capítulo:**

Nenas… realmente me emociona el apoyo *w* Gracias!

Ahora, las dejo con otro breve capitulo Se les adora y a leer…

* * *

**Clasificados**

El rubio se baja de la micro frente al paradero de _Avenida Santa Rosa_*. Se me te las manos a los bolsillos, el día a pesar de estar soleado es frío y camina hacia la estación de metro. Una vez abajo, saca su celular para revisar la hora, va con 15 minutos de adelanto.

Sonríe mientras el vagón de metro se detiene frente al andén y las puertas se abren. Casi nadie viaja en esa hora, claro, se está disputando el partido de Chile v/s España y la gente se encuentra en sus casas o en reuniones para ver el encuentro.

Martín toma asiento, perdiendo sus enormes ojos verdes en el paisaje fuera de su ventana. Con los audífonos puestos ve sobre un puente una frase escrita: _"Somos una casualidad llena de intención". _El argentino sonríe al leerla y piensa en Manuel, sin duda, ellos son la casualidad más exacta que pudo haber sido.

Desde que se conocieran que Martín se enamoró de ese chileno de mal carácter, pésimo vocabulario, vergonzoso y arisco. Con todo y eso lo ama. Se relame los labios con el cosquilleo del recuerdo de sus besos, sus manos queman, recordando esa piel trigueña. Mierda, ese chilenito como le gusta. Directo y amable, es un chico atractivo el cual lo tiene totalmente prendado.

Sus ojos se desvían, casi sin quererlo, hacia unas chicas sentadas unos asientos más atrás, del lado contrario del suyo. Cuando las ve, ellas dan un respingo y desvían la mirada susurrando cosas, como si pudieran disimular aquello. Aquello a Martín no le extraña, sabe que llama la atención de las chicas, como también la de los chicos, pero pronto su atención vuelve a la ventana, viendo los autos andar en la misma dirección del metro.

El vagón comienza a detenerse y Martín reconoce la estación _Vicuña Mackenna*. _Las puertas se abren y justo antes de bajar el rubio se gira levemente para darles a las chicas una sonrisa de esas que encantan, seguido de un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. A través de la música que resuena en sus oídos, logra captar unas risitas por parte de ella.

Martín camina hasta la escalera eléctrica y sacude la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

Al llegar al instituto donde estudia Manuel, el argentino se quita los audífonos y toma el celular para marcarle al chico. El tono de espera resuena a través del celular, y mientras sube por la segunda escalera eléctrica de aquel lugar, vuelve a marcar.

Atraviesa la zona donde hay un _Mix* _y se dirige directamente al centro de aquel pequeño lugar, pequeño comparado con otras instituciones. Baja unos escalones hasta el patio, marcando por tercera vez el número de Manuel.

Frente a él está la sala de estar del instituto, a través de los enormes vidrios puede ver a los jóvenes vestidos con camisetas rojas, saltando y gritando mientras miran el televisor. Decide caminar hacia allá, sube otros escalones y en cosa de segundos las puertas frente a él se abren, dejando salir un montón de chicos y chicas, que gritan eufóricos.

De pronto, ve a Martín a escasos 30 centímetros de él. El chileno salta con los brazos abiertos, enganchando sus piernas en las caderas de Martín, que lo recibe ante aquel salto.

El argentino se siente momentáneamente desconcertado, para luego hacer girar a Manuel, que aún lo abraza con fuerza.

— ¡Ganamos _conchetumadre_! —Grita el chileno para luego separarse y alzar los brazos—. ¡_Despachamos_ a España, _mierda_!

Entre tanta euforia y celebración, nadie los toma en cuenta, aprovechando aquello, Martín sube sus manos por aquellos muslos y se detiene sobre las nalgas de chileno, para darles un fuerte apretón.

Martín da un respingo y mira esos ojos verdes con incredulidad. Con ambos puños comienza a golpear el pecho y un hombro del chico.

— ¡Bájame, _culia'o*_! —Exclama Manuel ante la sonrisa socarrona del trasandino—. ¡Bájame _altiro*_ te digo!

— ¡_Che_, no seas tan bruto! —Dice el rubio bajándolo, recibiendo el último golpe.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa _weá_? _Er'í_ muy _weón_, ¿te_ imagina'i_ nos hubieran visto?

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente, para luego sonreír con coquetería, cosa que le crispa los nervios a Manuel.

— Es que Manu, ese salto me puso bien_ cachondo*_. Así que _vos sos_ el culpable.

El chileno abre la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras quedan atoradas en su garganta, cuando unas chicas se acercan a Martín, que parpadea con rapidez, algo confundido, y luego las reconoce.

— Hola… —saluda una de las chicas con una sonrisa coqueta—, no sabía que _estudiaba'i_ aquí.

Al parecer la chica quiere entablar conversación, a lo que Martín no pierde el tiempo y con galantería, se acerca a la chica. Esa sonrisa brillante, casi de comercial de pasta de dientes, combinada con esa mirada insinuadora, que trae un mal presagio al chileno.

Antes de que el rubio siquiera pueda hablar, Manuel avanza y toma su mano, para mirar a l chica con la misma seductora sonrisa, pero su mirada filosa es clara a través de esos ojos cafés.

— No estudia aquí, vino por mí —dice guiñándole un ojo.

Manuel jala de la mano del argentino para dejar atrás a las chicas, que con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, viendo a ambos chicos alejarse hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

—Qué _conchudo_* que _sos_, Manu —suelta Martín intentando hacerse el ofendido—. Pensé que te daba vergüenza que nos vieran.

— Cállate _weón_. Si no _fuera'i_ tan _puto_*, no tendría que _andar_ marcando territorio.

Una sonrisa se dibuja por fin en aquellos labios trasandinos. Manuel frunce el ceño ante esa expresión, lo que dijo no era un cumplido ni mucho menos.

— _Ven'í para acá_ —dice Martín jalándolo del brazo para depositar un casto beso sobre la boca del chileno.

— ¡Puta, _weón_! —Exclama empujándolo sin mucha fuerza, para mirar hacia todos lados en busca de testigos.

Martín ríe a carcajadas.

Ama a Manuel pro completo, pero carajo, como le gusta esa expresión de miedo y vergüenza, mezclada con ese aura asesina.

Pero aquel brinco, el cuál planea practicar sin prenda alguna cuando lleguen a casa, sin duda ha sido épico. Chile tiene que salir clasificado más seguido.

* * *

**Glosario Chileno:**

Avenida Santa Rosa: es una calle principal (por donde yo vivo *w*).

Vicuña Mackenna: es una conocida estación de metro, ya que es una de las terminales.

Mix: es un café, funciona como pequeño casino.

Culia'o: es una manera vulgar de decir "que te dieron por el culo". Se usa como insulto o como exclamación, como "Oh, el culia'o" es: "Oh, el tipo".

Altiro: forma popular de decir "de inmediato".

Puto: en este caso es usado para decir "coqueto".

**Glosario Argentino:**

Canchondo: acalorado (sexualmente hablando).

Conchudo: según el momento, puede ser: "que genio que sos!"o "que hijo de puta".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Debo decir que yo tomo la micro en Santa Rosa, también bajo en la estación de metro Vicuña Mackenna, en resumidas cuentas, aquí he relatado el recorrido que hago todas las mañanas para ir a mi instituto. De hecho, describo mi sede xDD

Otra cosa… amo la "Acción Poética" es tan artístico y original, nuestras calles necesitan más de eso.

Aw, chile es muy tsundere! Sipis, sipis. Y por eso me encanta ¬w¬

Nenas, espero que les haya gustado este capi C:

Nos leemos en el siguiente…

Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo con este par, las amodoro

Saludos y besos pegotiados~

PD: El "Glosario Argentino" esta escrito por Tsuyume, créditos a ella que me ha salvado la vida de hacer el ridículo con el vocabulario xD


	4. Casi

**Notas del capítulo:**

Al parecer hay muchas fanáticas de estos dos *w*/

Si quieren compartir algo de ellos no duden en dejar el link~ Realmente son amodorables

Y ustedes también C: Son las mejores!

* * *

**Casi...**

El chileno revisa su celular mientras camina por la vereda, a su lado Martín camina con rapidez mientras mira a la gente que va caminando delante de ellos. El día es gris, hace mucho frío, pero al Argentino parece ajeno a ellos, mientras que el chileno se acomoda la _palestina* _sobre la boca, tiritando levemente. De pronto Manuel se detiene y le da un golpecito al chico, señalando que ya llegaron.

Entran al bar, donde algunas personas beben cerveza entre amigos, en pareja o simplemente solos. El televisor de plasma es enorme, colgado en una de las esquinas del local para que todos puedan ver. Aún quedan 5 minutos para que comience el partido.

Ambos toman asiento y el camarero se acerca con una libretita en la mano, donde anota su orden: un par de cervezas _Corona_ y una _chorrillana*._

El camarero se retira y ellos se acomodan para tener una mejor visión de la pantalla.

— Ojalá que Messi juegue bien ahora, _mir'á _que ya estoy nervioso.

— Já, no hay como Alexis —dice Manuel con algo de arrogancia y una sonrisa de puro orgullo—. "El niño maravilla" está jugando como nunca.

Los equipos comienzan a salir a la cancha y Martín alza el rostro tarareando el himno de su país. El chileno lo observa de reojo, se ve muy serio mientras mueve la boca débilmente y aquella expresión le provoca un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Comienza el partido y la orden llega con las cervezas y la comida. Martín se relame los labios, es un amante de la carne y al ver tanta se le hace agua la boca. Pero apenas y ve lo que se lleva a la oca, sus verdes ojos están clavados en la pantalla mientras la pelota rueda por la cancha.

Entonces Martín frunce el ceño, los jugadores de Irán están muy arriba, todos muy cerca de su arco. Le dan prioridad a la defensa, no a la ofensiva. Se queda unos instantes con el tenedor frente a la boca, que está semi abierta esperando el bocado, cuando los jugadores de su país pierden la primera jugada ante la agresividad del equipo contrario.

— ¡_And'á a cagar_! —Exclama Martín alzando la mano con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Están re pegados al arco! ¿Cómo carajo vamos a jugar así?

— Están _cagados_ de miedo.

Ante aquel comentario Martín se gira para ver al chileno, que tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla, con una expresión de pura concentración.

— Prefieren empatar que dejar que Messi haga un gol —termina de explicar Manuel, llevándose la botella de cerveza a la boca.

El argentino vuelve la vista al partido, atento a las jugadas de su equipo y bastante enojado por la técnica del contrario.

El partido avanza y es lo mismo, Martín se remueve en el asiento, con la _chorrillana_ a medio terminar y el aburrimiento mezclado con la tensión. Los iranís no se han movido de la zona del arco, el comentarista del partido incluso los cuenta, son diez los que forman la ofensiva y ninguno de los jugadores argentinos puede entrar en el área.

Los minutos siguen avanzando, tan lentos y rápidos a la vez, cargados de monotonía y al mismo tiempo tensión.

— _Ten'í_ que admitir que _Rezo* _es bueno, casi les hace el gol como 4 veces.

— _Cerr'á el orto_, Manuel —suelta el argentino frunciendo el ceño, concentrado en el partido.

A medida que inicia el segundo tiempo, los jugadores no han cambiado de técnica, siguen pegados al arco, sin mencionar que ese jugador de Irán ha estado a varios segundos y ángulos de meterles un gol.

Cuando está por finalizar el partido, Martín se lleva la mano a sus rubios cabellos con frustración. Al parecer se irán a penales y si bien no duda de su jugador estrella, sabe que también hay uno de temer en el equipo contrario. Siente sus músculos tensos, con una mano en la boca y la otra sobre la mesa.

— Puta… —escucha decir a un hombre de atrás—, igual yo quería que ganaran los argentinos.

Una mueca se forma en los labios de Martín, que no despega sus ojos de la pantalla. Quedan 35 segundos para finalizar el partido y sus esperanzas menguan, cuando la pelota llega los pies de Messi, que en el primer minuto de los cuatro adicionales llega al arco contrario, anotando el primer gol.

Martín no lo puede creer, siente su corazón detenerse con la emoción, se levanta gritando el gol, siendo imitado por los presentes en el bar.

— ¡Gooooooool! ¡Vamos! ¡La concha de su madre! —Grita el argentino levantándose de golpe.

Con la emoción del momento, Manuel también se levanta y siente las manos del rubio sobre su rostro mientras es atraído hacia su boca. Aquellos ojos cafés siguen abiertos como platos, mientras en su boca siente la humedad de la lengua trasandina. Martín lo besa con pasión, succionando sus labios con apremio, desliando su lengua y friccionándola sobre la contraria.

Al chileno le tiemblan las piernas, se siente tan desconcertado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo que no es capaz de reaccionar para alejar a Martín, que pronto se separa produciendo un sonido húmedo mostrando su lengua al sacarla, con la saliva uniéndolos unos segundos.

Martín se gira hacia la pantalla y sigue gritando mientras Manuel se deja caer sobre la silla con un gemido lastimero. Se lleva una mano a la cara con vergüenza, escuchando el pitido que da por finalizado el partido… y la vida de ese argentino de mierda.

* * *

**Glosario Chileno:**

Palestina: es una especie de pañoleta que se amarra al cuello, y tiene el diseño de esas mantas que se ponen en oriente sobre la cabeza. En Argentina lesdicen "chalinas". (Yo tengo 8 de muchos colores y mezclas xD)

Chorrillana: es un plato chileno que trae: carne picada, papas fritas, encebollado y un huevo frito encima.

**Glosario Argentino:**

And'á a cagar: muy usado tanto para decirlo bien como para expresar enojo.

Cerr'á el orto: sería "cerrá la boca" y se usa tanto para decirlo de broma (con alguien muy amigo) como para expresar enojo.

_*Rezo: jugador de Irán._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ok, no creo que Manuel se enoje tanto xDD Pero es que la euforia de Martin es entendible, yo vi ese partido y estaba de los putos nervios!

Nenas, ojalas les haya gustado, mañana se viene el ultimo capi *-* Pero quizás no sea el ultimo trabajo que haga de ellos

Se les adora, guapas! Y sus reviews son lo mas cool de la vida

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	5. Derrota

**Notas del capítulo:**

Queridísimas! Llego atrasada, lo siento en verdad :C Ayer era el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, se suponía que actualizaría al llegar a mi casa, pero me dio jaqueca, una que jamás en mi vida me había dado :C Tomé algunas pastillas que me dieron mucho sueño, aw, realmente creí que tendría que ir a "Urgencias", así que cuando llegué a casa me acosté de inmediato.

Pero no quiero preocuparlas ni dar lata xD Hoy amanecí muchísimo mejor, al parecer fue un cuadro de estrés y bla bla bla. Así que les traigo el capítulo final como prometí :3

Ojalas les guste y… de verdad lo siento *-*

* * *

**Derrota**

Las papas fritas terminan de vaciarse en el frasco, Manuel tira el envoltorio a la basura y se va hacia el living, donde Martín termina de acomodar los vasos y las botellas de cerveza.

En el televisor frente a ellos el partido de Chile contra Holanda está por comenzar, el chileno se sienta junto al rubio, que le entrega su vaso de cerveza frío. Manuel se siente ansioso, ya van dos victorias y espera que su equipo siga jugando igual de bien.

Martín sonríe cuando comienzan a cantar el himno, los chilenos realmente demuestran el amor a su país a través de ese bello cántico, incluso a él se le eriza la piel ante el sentimiento.

Pronto comienza en partido y los holandeses no tienen piedad. Los golpes no se hacen esperar a tan solo 8 minutos de iniciado el partido. Manuel se desespera, con las manos en puños sobre las rodillas.

— ¡Mira a esos_ culia'os_! —Exclama con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Martín medio sonría ante su enojo—. ¡Son más tramposos que la _cresta*_!

No puede creer que el equipo contrario le esté dando una paliza literal a Chile, el árbitro no cobra varias faltas y ya la cosa se pone peor con los jugadores, que cansados de tanta trampa comienzan a responder de la misma manera.

Y sin creerlo Holanda anota el primer gol.

Martín se inclina, alzando el brazo hacia la pantalla, él tampoco puede creerlo.

— ¡_Pero qué cagada*_! —Exclama viendo la celebración de los holandeses en la pantalla—. Son unos… ¡AAAAAHHHH!

El rubio se mira el brazo con horror, Manuel lo está mordiendo con fuerza. Sacude la extremidad haciendo que el chileno se aleje con un gruñido.

— ¡_Carajo_, Manu! ¡No es mi culpa! —Reclama Martín viendo la marca de dientes sobre su piel roja, mierda que le ha dolido—. Sí que _sos boludo, chilenito. _

Martín se levanta y corre las cosas puestas en la mesa de centro, para sentarse ahí, frente al televisor y lejos de Manuel, que no ha pronunciado palabra alguna.

El juego sigue, igual de violento y malo, los golpes se hacen peores y ambos equipos se ensañan. A Manuel no le gusta nada el partido, sería mejor perder ante un buen equipo, no ante uno tramposo. Grita garabatos por montones, golpea el sillón y se ha bebido media botella de cerveza de un trago.

No han podido anotar ni un solo gol a pesar de que Alexis se ha acercado como nunca al arco contrario.

Y el segundo gol es anotado, por parte de Holanda.

— _Carajo_…

El susurro de Martín ahora es reemplazado por un segundo grito. Manuel o está mordiendo de nuevo, pero en el cuello, con tal fuerza que una dolorosa corriente eléctrica lo recorre de arriba abajo. Siente su carne ser apretada y algo caliente humedecer su piel.

— ¡¿Me sacaste sangre?! —Pregunta en medio grito el argentino, girándose cuando los dientes lo sueltan y llevándose una mano a la zona herida—. ¡_Boludo_! ¡Sí me sacaste sangre!

Martín se mira la mano, roja por las gotitas de sangre y un leve tic parece en su ceja. Ase levanta y Manuel no despega su vista del televisor, ajeno al actuar de su novio.

— _¡Qué pelotudo que sos!_ ¡Chileno _maricón_! —Le grita Martín y por fin esos ojos cafés se posan en él.

— ¡_Córrete, weón_! ¡Me _esta'i _tapando la _tele_! —Reclama el chileno empujando hacia un lado al trasandino.

El chico se le queda viendo sin poder creerlo, lo ha mordido hasta romperle la piel y encima lo empuja por estorbarle la pantalla.

— ¡_And'á a cagar_, Manuel! ¡Ojalá te metan esa pelota por el _culo_!

Dicho eso, Martín se gira metiéndose al baño para examinar la herida. Despeja el cuello y saca un poco de alcohol para limpiar, por suerte no rasgó, fueron solo algunos dientes que perforaron dejando puntitos carmesí. El tono lila no se hace esperar cuando aplica el antinflamatorio. Martín compone una mueca y soltando un suspiro sale del baño. Al ver la pantalla ve que el partido ha finalizado, con un 2 a 0.

Observa a Manuel, que se masajea la frente con apremio, debe estar bastante enojado y triste. Es entonces cuando Martín siente una punzada en su interior, y dando un salto tras el sillón, cae sentado a un lado de Manuel, que lo mira sorprendido. Pero cuando esos labios argentinos tocan los suyos, un gemido escapa de su boca.

Manuel abre más los labios para dejar pasar esa legua, que imperiosa acaricia todo a su paso, dejando que la saliva escurra por su mentón. Entonces la rabia se condensa de una manera extraña en su interior, sus manos se mueven solas, quitando la chaqueta del rubio con fuerza. Martín abre los ojos mientras el chileno no deja de besarlo, tratando de quitar su playera.

Se levanta, arrastrando a Martín con él, entre besos acalorados las prendas van cayendo al suelo. Manuel se siente ansioso, brusco muerde los labios del argentino, que se deleita con la fuerza de aquel encuentro.

Cuando llegan al cuarto, el rubio cae sobre la cama. Sus ojos verdes se pierden sobre esa piel trigueña, cuando Manuel se quita la prenda, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del argentino. Sus erecciones chocan y el chileno se estremece con las venas bombeando sangre caliente.

— _Puta la weá*, _estoy tan enojado… —suelta Manuel lamiéndose los labios.

— _Che, ven'í para acá_, que yo te voy a quitar toda esa frustración, Manu. —dice cuando su mano viaja hasta la nuca del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Martín lame esa boca, que suelta un gruñido para luego recibir el beso con fuerza. Toda aquella frustración se agolpa en su cuerpo, realmente odia perder y más de aquella manera. El partido realmente fue malo, los holandeses se dedicaron a golpear, no a jugar.

Pero Manuel decide que solo por esta vez, dejará que Martín lo ayude a "liberar tensiones", e inclinándose hacia su cuello, desliza la lengua por la herida que momentos atrás le hizo al morder. Aunque no es como si el argentino nunca le hubiese hecho eso a él también, aunque el contexto de _cama_ es distinto.

— Si se topan con los holandeses, tienen que _volarles la raja_ por _weones _—dice Manuel jalando la ropa interior de Martín hacia abajo.

— No _tenés _ni para que pedirlo, Manu.

El rubio toma el rostro del chileno y lo besa con fuerza, una unión húmeda cargada de sentimientos mientras su ansiosas manos recorren el cuerpo contrario.

Porque a pesar de que no se lo digan muy seguido, la paciencia y los detalles que tienen al convivir, demuestran el amor que se tienen.

Aunque aún no se den cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Glosario Chileno:**

Cresta: término popular para decir mucho, o lejos.

Puta la weá: forma vulgar de decir, qué mala suerte.

**Glosario Argentino:**

Pero qué cagada: forma popular de decir, qué mala suerte o que injusto.

Maricón: forma popular de referirse a los gays, pero en este contexto es como decir: "eres de lo peor".

Dejáte de joder: muy usado tanto para decirlo bien como para expresar enojo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Revivir aquel partido fue realmente terrible TwT Recuerdo que lloré, lloré de impotencia y rabia, porque Holanda no jugó bien, si nos hubiesen ganado en un partido limpio, no diría nada, pero no, fue horrible, sucio y mal juego ¬¬

Espero que le shyaa gustado esta locura yaoística y futbolera

Les agardezco a todas y cada una de ustedes, de verdad gracias por leer y dejarme sus bellos reviews! Y con eso, les cuento que traeré un fic mas largo de estos dos *w* (a largo plazo, lo siento, los estudios TwT) pero de que lo haré… lo haré!

Gracias una vez más, son las más lindas de la vida Hasta la próxima!

Saludos y besos pegosos~


End file.
